suitmansurvivor_threefandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Immunity Idol
The Hidden Immunity Idol is a twist that features in all seasons of the Third Generation Suitman's Survivor. The purpose of it is to, one way or another, give the holder immunity when they choose to play it. The idol has influenced many of the contestants' strategies, whether they utilize the object, or defuse its powers. Overview The idea of the Hidden Idol is that the owner is able to get Individual Immunity without the need of winning an Individual Immunity Challenge. The idol, when played at Tribal Council after the votes are cast and counted but before the host reads the votes, negates the votes that the holder would receive from the votes that were cast prior to its play at Tribal Council. Despite its potential to make its owner survive longer in the game, it can only be used once (where the idol will be either re-hidden or discarded after its use). With this, owners should be careful about divulging information about possessing one and/or when to use it, because a player can still be eliminated with the idol, thus going home bringing his/her idol with him (dubbed as "flushing"). Another limitation is that, the idol is only valid until the Final Five. It is possible for a player may hold more than one idol. To find Hidden Immunity Idols easier, clues are provided to castaways. In the Third Generation, these clues refer to 24 unique locations in each tribe camp where an idol (or other items and advantages) can be found. Each episode, the players get one guess as to which location contains the Hidden Immunity Idol. Effective Use History This list contains all castaways who had used their Hidden Immunity Idol(s) at a time that they would have been eliminated/tied for having the highest votes if they had not played it, eliminating the castaway with the next highest number of votes. } | Tina H.}} |- | "Going to Lose My Marbles" | | Jack W.}} |- | | "I've Been Bamboozled!" | | Ryan B.}} |- | rowspan=2 | | "Flopulous Fantasy Land" | | Rodrigo S.}} |- | "The Missing Brain Cells" | | Patrick M.}} |- | | "Fat Kid With A Unicorn Horn" | | Kat H.}} |- | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="3"| "Being Drunk Ain’t A Strategy" | | rowspan="3" Ranz T.}} |- | |- | |- | rowspan="2"| "OMG Chrome Is Way Faster!" | | rowspan="2" Lilly R.}} |- | |} Hidden Idol History } | "Stuck In The Honeymoon Stage" | negated 3 votes [3'''-1-1] | Tina H. |- | camp | colspan="2"| | "The One to Call the Merge Shot" | colspan="2"| negated 4 votes [5-'''4-2-1] |- | camp | | | rowspan="2"| "Raised A Flag of Surrender" | negated 3 votes [3'''-2-2-1-1] | Jack W. |- | camp | colspan="2"| | colspan="2"| negated 1 vote [3-2-2-1-'''1] |- | camp | colspan="2"| | colspan="3"| Unused (Expired) |- | rowspan="3"| | camp | colspan="2"| | colspan="3"| Unused (Eliminated) |- | camp | | | "I've Been Bamboozled!" | negated 2 votes [2'''-2--1] | Ryan B. |- | camp | colspan="5"| Never Found |- | rowspan="7"| | camp | colspan="2"| | "Flopulous Fantasy Land" | negated 4 votes ['''4-1] | Rodrigo S. |- | camp | | | rowspan="2"|"The Missing Brain Cells" | negated 6 votes [6'''-3-1] | Patrick M. |- | camp | colspan="2"| | colspan="2"| negated 0 votes |- | camp | | | "Shit Hit the Fan On the Poop Deck" | colspan="2"| negated 0 votes |- | camp | | | "Go Get Absolutely Hammered" | colspan="2"| negated 2 votes [3-'''2] |- | camp | colspan="5"| Never Found |- | In The Brig | colspan="5"| Never Found |- | rowspan="4"| | camp | colspan="2"| | rowspan="2"| "Fat Kid With A Unicorn Horn" | negated 4 votes [4'''-1-1-1] | rowspan="2"| Kat H. |- | camp | colspan="2"| | negated 1 vote [4-'''1-1-1] |- | camp | colspan="5"| Never Found |- | camp | colspan="5"| Never Found |- | rowspan="7"| | camp | colspan="2"| | rowspan="3"| "Being Drunk Ain’t A Strategy" | negated 5 votes [5'''-2-2-1] | rowspan="3"| Ranz T. |- | camp | colspan="2"| | negated 2 votes [5-'''2-2-1] |- | The Dragon's Head | | | negated 2 votes [5-2-'2'-1] |- | The Dragon's Head (Revelation Idol) | colspan="2"| | "Dreams Really Do Come True" | colspan="2"| negated 0 votes |- | rowspan="2"| camp | colspan="2"| | rowspan="2"| "OMG Chrome Is Way Faster!" | negated 4 votes [4'''-2] | rowspan="2"| Lilly R. |- | colspan="2"| | negated 2 votes [4-'''2] |- | camp | colspan="5"| Never Found |} Category:Twists Category:Tasmania Twists Category:Kalahari Twists Category:Bahamas Twists Category:Maluku Twists Category:Naozhou Twists